A Tangled Web
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: Oneshot: I would be your Spiderman, and you can be my Mary Jane. [NejiTenten]


_A/N: No, this story does not have anything to do with Spiderman, contrary to the quote in the summary. (It's more like an anology.) And yes, I am still writing...somewhat. Christmas break is here, so expect a couple more one-shots or a really late Christmas fic. featuring (my) usual gennin pairings with all the works coming soon. If you all would still want me to. There's so many out there, so I may or may not. (If I'm not too lazy to finish it, that is.) Enjoy._

* * *

Eyes wide, Tenten could only stare as a collection of senbons and kunais were hurtled directly towards her. Unable to move her sealed feet, she could only dare to pathetically block a couple pins and knives in vain. Lips twisting in a frown, Tenten knew her situation was considered 'pretty bad'. Her mind was too hazed to do a jutsu and even if she was able to effectively block the bigger collection of weapons, the needles were sure to hit their target. 

Her.

Feeling useless as her mind functioned the thought of a sure impact, brown eyes focused in terror as they came within a breadth of an inch before her and shut her eyes. It was futile.

Awaiting the numbing sting of numerous poison darts and lacerated flesh, Tenten felt a larger object crash into her paralyzed form. Muscled arms engulfed her as she was sent sprawling towards the dirt filled forest floor, effectively delivering her from harm's way and onto the unforgiving ground.

Hitting the ground with a jaw-jarring thud, she clenched her teeth as she leaned against her elbow and narrowed her gaze at her rescuer. Pale, lavender eyes met brown with amusement at her obvious disdain before releasing her and walking calmly away towards the weapon covered field, his bloodline activated. Casting her eyes to the ground, Tenten could only sit in despair and disappointment as she waited. Knowing now that _he_ was here, she had little to worry about. Again.

Hearing the groans and pitiful screams of the unknown hunter-nin shinobies within a few moments, seventeen-year old Tenten wanted to stamp her foot like a two-year old. She didn't need someone to save her, dammit!

"I don't need someone to save me, Neji," Tenten snapped as he kneeled gracefully and bound the hands and legs of the ninjas a short distance away. She stood and walked around the scattered unconscious bodies. Giving the nin that sent the hoard of needles and knives a sideways glance, she kicked him over to make sure that he was indeed unconscious. He was, sadly.

Kicking the helpless nin in a not-so-gentle way once more out of frustration, a firm grip on her shoulder warned her that that was enough of her childish antics. Taking a step away from Neji's grasp, she stopped right outside of his reach before turning towards his stoic countenance in contained fury.

"You make me feel helpless," she said, her tone ringing with reluctant honesty. Matching his gaze with a hefty lift of her chin, she soon grew infuriated to see a tall-tell sign of a smirk form on his annoyingly handsome, chiseled face.

"Don't you dare, Hyuuga Neji," Tenten warned. Head tilted with her hands on her hips, she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Neji gave in to her display of a furious weapon's mistress with a ghost of a smile. "Ah, Tenten, but you aren't," he said in mock attempt to appease her.

Eyes blazing with the fact that she knew he was trying to provoke her in his subtle Hyuuga manner, Tenten narrowed her gaze once more at her teammate. "Then stop saving me," she said testily. "What would you care." Knowing full well that rubbish was spewing from her temper-wielded mouth, she could only try to convince herself that she really meant it at that moment in the means of carrying on her 'I'm-furious-with-you' act. Neji, on the other hand, did not believe it for a moment.

"But Tenten," he said softly, his voice a pitch lower and tone much more solemn, "who would make sure you will come home, back to Konoha?"

Tenten involuntary shivered. "I-I will," she replied stubbornly.

Pale eyes flashed. "And who will make sure you will not be kidnapped?"

She met his piercing gaze with anger. "I would _never _allow myself to be."

"Then," Neji said evenly, his gaze still holding hers as he took a step towards her, "who will make sure you are not killed or end up slashed and helpless in a ditch?" His sentence ended in a whisper, his hands fisted and face taut.

"Then," Tenten answered breathily, willing her legs to not collapse like jelly at his close proximity, "if I allow myself to be so easily defeated, that would be _my_ fault." Giving him a pointed look, she dared him to tell her otherwise.

With a sharp look in answer to her witty reply, Neji closed the distance between them with one quick step. "Then," he said quietly, his gaze fixed on hers, "who will make sure you will come back to _me_." And with that last remark, Neji wrapped his arms firmly around the stock-still weapon's mistress's lithe figure and pulled her close. Pressing her firmly against his chest, his cheek brushed against the top of her forehead lightly as his voice sounded softly in her ear. "Do you know who, Tenten?" he whispered. "_I will_."

Lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Neji stared intently at the dazed appearance of his brown haired weapons mistress. "_I_ will be the one who will bring you home, Tenten," he continued softly, "and I would search every village, every house, and every cave there is to find if you were kidnapped. My rage," he breathed, his eyes intent on hers, "would not be controlled or be held responsible to those that would dare hurt you and," Neji paused, his lips lined in resolve, "you _will _come back to me."

Resting her temple weakly against Neji's broad shoulder, Tenten smiled faintly at the sincerity of his solemn promise. She felt the tickle of warmth his breath created against her ear as she was engulfed by his scent and his comforting presence. Clutching the front of his shirt to keep her knees from collapsing in, Tenten inhaled sharply as she lifted her eyes towards his intense pale ones to give her reply.

Eyes clashed and silence passed.

"I know you will," she breathed out quietly, her gaze never leaving his.

* * *

**VxS**

I figured that I might as well write something for those who continue to check my works. Or not. But either way, I felt that I should post something.

Review if you wish.


End file.
